Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ InglαtєяяαxEspαñα
by Anniih
Summary: Uno es alegre de la vida, y el otro es conservador. ¿Saldrá algo bueno? Por supuesto, el sexo.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no ser mío.

**Advertencia: **Lemon ¿medio hard? Vocabulario sucio de la boca de Antonio (ya deben imaginarse que cosas dirá), y la de Arthur. También di situaciones de humor. Ortografía. **No soy responsable de cegueras. **

**Pareja: **InglaterraxEspaña/ArthurxAntonio.

**Datos: **España es Acuario (12 de Febrero) e Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de Abril)

**Dedicado:** Kira Paradise, sorry la demora. ¡Disfruta!

No sé el español de España, solo un poquito, así que no esperen mucho de mi persona. Solo sé Manulinense y Martinense(?).

* * *

**.**

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ InglαtєяяαxEspαñα…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Acuario~·]**

Es simpático, amistoso. En resumen es el signo más amistoso.

_España ríe todo el tiempo. Puede ver a alguien llorar y él va a subirle el ánimo. Pueden que digan que el día de mañana será el fin del mundo y aprovechará en dar alegría y tranquilidad a quienes lo rodean; que morir no es tan malo porque conocerá a las angelitas o tal vez a las diablitas. Siempre le busca el lado positivo a las cosas. Pero nunca en el inglés. ¿El país de la pasión, eh?_

"_¡Calzón chino!"_

"_¡ARG~!"_

"_¡Jajajajaja~!"_

"_¡Antonio, maldito hijo de perra! ¡Te voy a descuartizar!"_

"_¡Ahh~! ¡Francia, ayúdame! ¡Un loco me quiere descuartizar!"_

_¿Amistoso? _

_¡Claro que no!_

_O al menor para Arthur…incluso para Lovino. _

**X**

Tiene una personalidad fuerte y atractiva.

"_No es cierto…" ―Antonio se lamenta entristeciendo la mirada mientras que el británico no para reír de manera triunfadora._

"_Claro que lo es. Hasta para un videojuego de guerras medievales pierdes ante mí."_

"_¡Hiciste trampa, gilipollas!" ―se levanta enojado teniendo el pantalón a media cadera dejando ver una línea de piel ante los ojos verdes― "¡Te vi, te vi! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!"_

"_¿Te puedes callar un momento? Ni siquiera tienes pruebas para decir que hice trampa, bastardo."_

"_¡Claro que las tengo! Eh…bueno…" ―intenta buscar las pruebas rascándose la mejilla. Bien, no las tiene y decide sentarse en el suelo cruzando las piernas, tomando el control del juego― "Otra partida. Esta vez ganaré y te destruiré, imbécil." ―sonríe mirando al inglés de reojo._

_Inglaterra le regresa la expresión. Wow, no creía que estuviera tan decidido con un simple juego._

"_¡Te maté una nave!" ―exclama ganador, pero le falta mucho para ganar completamente, y al rubio se le hace gracioso por ese entusiasmo y ¿fortaleza? Sí, puede ser. Esa característica le atrae. ¿Será por eso que le atrae tanto? _

_Deja en pausa el juego y Antonio reclama. Queda callado cuando Arthur se tira encima aprobar la fortaleza de su aliento._

**X**

No le gusta sentirse solo.

"_¡No te vayas!"_

"_¡Suéltame, damn it!"_

_Arthur patea el rostro el moreno para que le suelte de una vez por todas su pierna, mientras lo arrastra por el suelo de la sala yendo a la puerta. Solo estuvo con el español dos horas sin tocarle ni un solo pelo, cosa sumamente extraña en él._

"_¡No me dejes solo, no me gusta estar solo! ¡Me aburro! ¡Hice unos churros!"_

"_¡Ya los comí imbécil!" ―sacude el pie de manera brusca. Se suelta y sale corriendo._

_Antonio le insulta desde adentro. Se pone de pie. No importa, de todos modos no gastará su saliva en rogarle, tan bajo no caerá, primero su persona antes de humillarse. Luego cierra la puerta. Y…se encuentra solo mirando las paredes de la sala. ¿Qué puede hacer?_

"_¡Llamaré a Feliciano!" ―corre hacer la llamada. El italiano nortino le contesta y se anima en ir a verle. _

_Cuando llega, disfrutan de una rica paella._

**X**

Les atraen normalmente personas poco corrientes.

_Y ahí están, jugando al nuevo de juego de Francis. Sacar un papel que viene con una pregunta y responderla, si no quiere responder, obviamente viene el reto._

_Los papeles yacen dentro de una bola de cristal. Es el turno de España en sacar uno._

"_¿Qué dice mom cher ami?"_

"_¿Quién te atrae y por qué?" ―mira detenidamente el papel. Alza la vista hacia los países, luego al papel. Traga dificultoso pensando en la posibilidad de pedir reto, pero los retos siempre son peores que contestar. Veamos, analizando la situación…tal vez el reto sea besar a Gilbert, ¡ni muerto!― "Responderé"._

"_Te escuchamos."_

"_Me atrae Arthur. Solo me atrae" ―al hablar, la mayoría se sorprende. En Francia lo encuentra de lo más natural soltando una risita indicada para el inglés quien tiene las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos abiertos―. "A pesar de nuestras diferencias, lo encuentro atractivo."_

"_¿Y por qué?"_

"_¿Uhm?" ―pestañea desentendido, se ha olvidado argumentar― "Porque es diferente a los demás. Es arisco, cambiante de actitud, frío, cínico, sarcástico, soberbio, tiene su ego, orgulloso, y dice que ve cosas mágicas, es alguien poco corriente…a mi parecer. Me atrae por ser lo contrario a mí."_

_Silencio. Solo hay silencio, pero no en la cabeza de Arthur. Se tensa al cruzar miranda con el moreno._

"_Ah, y tenemos el mismo color de ojos. ¿No les parece coincidencia?"_

_Eso es lo peor para el británico._

_Al terminar el jueguito, el castaño se dirige al baño, nunca pensó que tendría que contestar más cosas una que otra siendo un bochorno. Abre la puerta y camina. De repente se cierra de golpe. No alcanza al reaccionar del todo siendo llevado a la pared, golpeándose en la espalda._

"_¿Así que te traigo, españolito?"_

"_¿Me puedes dejar lavar las manos, inglesito?"_

"_Je, claro…después de que veas que también te atraerá una parte muy especial de mí."_

"_Quizás no seas tan frío después de todo."_

**X**

Les gusta poner el amor a prueba.

"_Demonios Antonio, no puedo hacer esto."_

"_Pero yo sí. ¡Saltar en bungee es lo mejor!" ―alza los brazos con radiante sonrisa estando en lo más alto de un puente con los implementos adecuados para saltar._

"_¡Salta tú solo, no voy hacer esta tontería!" ―enfurecido intenta sacarse el cinturón y la cuerda. No sabe cómo mierda pudo aceptar esto tan estúpido._

"_¡No, espera!" ―Antonio lo atrapa de los hombros._

"_Me voy. No estoy para estos juegos infantiles para una tontería como la tuya."_

"_Escúchame un momento."_

"_Shit. Habla."_

"_Sé que esto es idiota" ―Arthur arquea sarcásticamente una ceja―, "sé que ninguno de los dos se va decir las dos palabras; en tu caso, tres; por orgullo. Creo que esta sería la forma. Con hechos. ¿No crees?"_

"_Primero muerto antes que esto."_

"_También pensé en matarme al principio" ―dice la verdad antes de la posibilidad de su idea en tirarse en bungee―, "¿Qué dices, lo haces?"_

_Inglaterra se rasca la sien. ― "Por lo menos no es tan malo que ser perseguido por toros."_

**X**

Si se le engaña a un Acuario, su furia es terrible.

_Tiene el día libre para molestar a Inglaterra, aunque no sabe qué cosas hacerle. Bueno, cuando llegue pensará en algo. Ya estando frente a la casa elegante y…anticuada para el gusto del español ve salir a dos mujeres de lo más contentas. ¿Qué mierda…? Continúa observando cómo se despiden, y el maldito de Arthur les sonríe tan desgraciadamente. Antonio frunce el ceño y espera a que ellas se vayan. _

_Enseguida se acerca a las puertas del ex-pirata._

"_¿Qué haces aquí Anthony?"_

"_¿Qué mierda hacían esas en tu casa?" ―no es una pregunta sencilla, viene como orden de responderla, donde Arthur capta su enojo sin razón aparente._

"_Cálmate un poco, no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación. Ni que fueras mi esposa."_

"_¡Quiero una explicación, coño! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías con esas putas?"_

"_¡¿De qué mierdas me hablas? ¡Ellas solo durmieron en mi casa! Andaban en la casa de Francis y como soy un caballero no las dejaría con alguien como él. Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que explicarte."_

"_¡Porque me estás engañando imbécil!" ―furioso lo agarra de la camiseta._

"_¡¿Engañándote? ¡No seas tonto!" ―le exclama― "Ya te expliqué, y no estoy mintiendo. Resistir a esas tentaciones es difícil, pero lo logré."_

"_¿Lo dices enserio?"_

"_Yes. Así que no te asustes y no te pongas tan…nenita."_

"_Es que…yo…oh…perdón, me salí de control."_

"_Bien, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

"_Uhm~. Vine a molestarte."_

"_Muérete."_

"_Igualmente."_

**X**

Es impredecible y tiende a llevar la contraria.

_Es de mañana. Se levanta solo en camiseta y en bóxer con estampados de tomates con caritas lindas. El timbre suena y va abrir. ¿Quién mierda estará a estas horas?_

"_¿Arturo?"_

"_Hello, good morning. No me llames así." ―cambia radicalmente el semblante. Odia que lo llame en español. ¡Se llama Arthur!_

"_Bueno. ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Vine…eh~" ―corre la mirada entregándole una bolsa― "Ten, traje para desayunar."_

_Antonio mira dentro de la bolsa y se espanta. ― "No voy a comer scones."_

_Inglaterra chaquea la lengua y decide pasar a la casa. De todas formas al español no le queda otra que preparar el desayuno y diciéndose 'Vaya, no imaginé que quería tomar desayuno con el jefe' llegando a la cocina procediendo a hervir el agua. Luego siente un mal presentimiento detrás de su espalda y no duda tomar una asesina cuchara de plata, dándose vuelta, golpeando la frente del inglés._

"_¡Shit!"_

"_¿Tú?" ―se pregunta tontamente y deja el cubierto en el mueble― "Siéntate en esa mesa que te serviré el té" ―se da media vuelta para tomar el hervidor, sin embargo no lo hace al sentir el aliento del rubio en el cuello, más las manos del mismo sujeto sobre su cintura―. "Oye… ¿qué haces?"_

"_Quédate quieto."_

"_¡Joder! ¡Estoy preparando el desayuno! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos!" ―el castaño se da vuelta enfrentando al rubio, posando las manos en su torso para alejarlo― "¿Acaso viniste para esto?"_

"_Ah, sí. ¿Qué tiene? Tú eres mi desayuno, por lo menos tengo mejor sabor que los scones."_

"_En realidad no." _

**X**

Están abiertos a la verdad y dispuestos a aprender de todos.

_Antonio visita a Francis._

_Antonio visita a Alfred._

_Antonio visita a Feliks._

_Antonio visita a Ludwig._

_Antonio visita a Feliciano y de paso se gana una patada de Lovino sin saber por qué._

_Antonio visita a Arthur._

"_¿Antonio?" ―Inglaterra abrió la puerta y sin previo aviso el castaño entra como si fuese su casa cargando unas cuantas cosas dejadas sobre la mesa de la sala, pero lo más extraño es verlo con una capa cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Cierra la puerta._

"_¡Mira tío, te traje muchas cosas!" ―comienza a sacar esas cosas― "Traje postres franceses, gaseosas, cervezas y vinos italianos…y una patada en el trasero que me dio Lovi sin saber por qué lo hizo. Pero eso no importa." ―sonríe._

"_¿Por qué trajiste eso?"_

"_¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños Arturo" ―dice con simples―. "Me tomé el tiempo para ir donde Francis aprender a cocinar postres franceses, luego donde Alfred, luego donde Ludwig, después donde Feliciano" ―suspira―. "Fue tan agotador."_

"_You…"_

"_No te quedes ahí parado, después de todo siempre reclamas que la pasas solo, así que quise darte una sorpresita, ¿vale? Ah, y también… ¿somos algo, no?"_

"_Thanks."_

"_¡Pero esto no es todo! ¡Fui donde Feliks a confeccionarme una vestimenta!" ―se quita la capa― "¡Cha, chan~!"_

"_¡Mierda!" ―el rubio se lleva las manos a la nariz a retener el repentino sangramiento causado por el semi-desnudo de España. Así es, el país de la pasión muestra una sunga rosada dejando **mucho** para la imaginación…de Arthur._

**X**

Son buenos músicos.

_Antonio se acomoda reposando la espalda en el tronco del árbol cogiendo la guitarra en sus manos. Mantiene las piernas estiradas ofreciendo para que el inglés deje su cabeza a descansar. Arthur se queda ahí cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos en su pecho._

_Los dedos españoles hicieron sonidos en la cuerda._

"_Entre flores, fandanguillos y alegrías, nació en España la tierra del amor. Solo dios pudiera hacer tanta belleza, y es imposible que puedan haber dos~…" ―continua cantando sin hacer pausa ni equivocaciones con la guitarra acústica. No es fuerte el sonido, es suave y relajante, haciendo sonreír levemente a Inglaterra. _

_Termina la canción y curva los labios al darse cuenta. Respira profundamente ante la brisa del paisaje._

"_Tal vez pueda cantar una de Alejandro Sanz."_

_Arthur vuelve a sonreír._

**X**

No entregan su alma con facilidad.

_Le devora el cuerpo completo con el aliento hasta la intimidad produciéndole gemidos, maldiciones e insultos como a ambos les gustan. Insultos tras otros les provocan acelerar el momento de la excitación, volviéndose más calientes inhalando el gusto del otro._

_Y tan acelerados que están, lleva la punta de su sexo al orificio español quien lo espera para ser suyo por…bueno, la cuenta la ha perdido, pero sabe que son muchas, muchas, muchas veces en que se enredan en la cama y en otros lugares. Ese bastardo español le hace nacer los bajos instintos con sus buenas insinuaciones a la boca y a la piel, y tiene que caer. _

"_¡Ah!"_

"_Perfecto, al fin adentro." ―suena triunfador al oír el gemido de dolor de Antonio bajo su figura._

"_Podrías…podrías ser un poco más considerado, imbécil… ¡Ughn!" ―los ojos le sollozan solo en el momento sintiendo la segunda punzada. Luego rodea el cuello del británico― "Muévete."_

_ "Tú no me mandas, pero por esta vez te haré caso." ―y procede. Reposa la cabeza a un lado de la del castaño comenzando a moverse en vaivenes bastantes profundizados de manera rápida. Los jadeos van sincronizados y Antonio cruza las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Arthur, abriendo la boca para dejar libres todos los resultados que lo disfruta de sobremanera. _

"_¡Joder! Ah…tu-tu polla…está tan…adentro…quiero más…ahg…"_

"_E-eres…tan fácil An…Antonio…"―lo mira de frente mientras continúa penetrando._

"_Idiota…ah, ahh~" ―sonríe sintiendo el placer― "So-solo…solo te entrego mi cuerpo…no mi alma…" ―contesta con la respiración agitada y calurosa. Luego arquea la espalda apegándose más a él, juntando los labios con gran cantidad de saliva._

_Continuará…_

**X **

Es un signo de amistad, no de amor.

_Continuación:_

_Al terminar completamente agotados, pasan los minutos. Al pasar, España se levanta buscando su bóxer ante la mirada verde recostada en la cama._

"_¿Te vas?" ―pregunta Arthur._

"_Sí. Hoy tengo una junta con el Bad Trio" ―ya se encuentra vestido y se da media vuelta sonriendo al de tez clara―. "Apuesto que se va ir Gilbert, y Francis va querer ligarme. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan irresistible?"_

"_Porque te gusta serlo."_

"_Jejeje…puedes tener razón" ―se ríe de sí mismo rascándose la nuca, de verdad, debe controlarse un poco―. "No puedo andar prestando el trasero a cualquiera…y menos a Francis."_

_Inglaterra ríe bajo._

"_Bueno, me voy" ―camina a salida del cuarto―. "Si quieres mañana vamos al zoológico… si me repongo del dolor que tendré si Francis me liga."_

"_Como quieras."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[·~·Tauro·~·]**

Celoso y posesivo, puede tender a ser inflexible y resentido.

_Arthur yace comprando dos conos de helado. Al pagar voltea encontrándose con un español coqueteando a unas chicas. Frunce el ceño y se acerca._

"_Lady's, sorry. Me lo llevo." ―dice sin más entregando el helado a Antonio para llevárselo con la mano libre lo más alejado posible._

"_¿Sucede algo?" ―al preguntar, el inglés le quita el helado y se lo planta en la cabeza removiendo por completo― "¡¿Qué mierda…? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?" ―rápidamente intenta quitarse el helado en el cabello._

"_Lección."_

"_¡¿Cuál lección?" ―grita y lo mira. Y entiende― "Oh~, ¿celoso?" ―sonríe._

"_What! ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!"_

"_¡Claro que sí! ¡Si no, quiero una explicación sobre esto, joder!"_

"_Shut up!" ―le tira el otro cono de helado pero esta vez en la cara. Lo encuentra divertido. Eso fue algo placentero._

"_Tú…hijo de la gran puta… ¿Estás resentido porque ellas prefieren al jefe?"_

"_Sí…claro." ―lo toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar…aunque España es obligado._

"_¡Oye, suéltame! ¡¿Adónde vamos?" ―no le responde― "¡Respóndeme, joder! ¡Eres un maldito celópata!" _

**X**

No les gusta sentirse presionados.

"_¡Di que sí~!"_

"_No."_

"_¡Di que sí~!"_

"_No."_

"_¡Di que sí~!"_

"_Dije que no."_

"_¡Di que sí~!"_

"_¡Dije que no Antonio! ¡Déjame tomar mi té en paz!"_

"_Bueno."_

"…"

"_¡Di que sí~!"_

"_¡Suficiente! ¿Qué parte de 'no' no entendiste?"_

"_Pero…quiero que comamos paella juntos."_

"_No."_

"_¡Di que sí~!"_

"_¡Cállate por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué tienes en los oídos? Me desesperas. Ahora vete."_

"_¡Di que sí~!"_

"_¿Si acepto me dejaras en paz?"_

"_¡Sí~!"_

"_Bloody hell."_

**X**

Les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y a la música.

_Arthur está sentado en el sillón creando un lindo y elegante bordado donde a la vez escucha música de su gusto, tarareando mentalmente. Más allá Antonio lo ve comiendo pizza, no puede reír dentro de su cabeza, se ve tan… ¿mujer?_

"_Oye Arturo."_

"_Dime Anthony." ―le contesta de la misma manera sin desconcentrarse de cada movimiento de la aguja._

"_¿Por qué haces cosas de…mujer?"_

"… _¿Perdón?" ―no cree en que lo que le está preguntando._

"_Eh, bueno~, cruzas las piernas como una mujer, haces cosas de una mujer, pareces una mujer, tío. ¿Dónde está el macho, eh?" ―sonríe divertido._

"_Si tratas decir que parezco ga-"_

"_No, no estoy diciendo eso. Eso solo que se ve raro en ti, ya que siempre eres soberbio y posesivo."_

"_Solo soy elegante."_

"_¿Y para eso haces bordados? Realmente un día debemos ir los dos a una corrida de toros o una tomatina."_

"_Simplemente a mí me gustan las cosas bellas. El bordado, las rosas, el arte, la música…"_

"_Espera, ¿bellas? ¿Yo, el Jefe España es bello?"_

"_¿Eh? E-Este…eh…"―siente el rubor de sus mejillas dejando de bordar. En eso, el español se le acerca todo ilusionado para que le diga que es bello. Arthur corre la cara frunciendo el ceño._

"_¿Soy bello? ¿Soy lindo?"_

"_Tal vez."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Joder, qué es eso de 'tal vez'?"_

"_¡Tal vez es tal vez!"_

"_¡No me tienes que gritar!"_

"_¡Entonces desparece de mi vista!" _

_Continuaron gritándose hasta cansarse._

**X**

Disfrutan con tiempo para reflexionar y les encanta sentirse atraído hacia alguien.

_No comprende. No entiende. No quiere entenderlo y menos aceptarlo. Su orgullo no puede caer tan bajo. _

_Mira la ventana y camina a ella sosteniendo en su mano una taza de té. El rostro lo tiene serio._

"_Solo me acosté unas cuantas noches con él" ―y esas noches lo volvían loco por el calor de la piel un tanto oscura que la suya. Le era imposible decirle que no a ese calor, porque era y es el único que posee esa temperatura haciendo juego con la suya donde siempre es fría―. "Demonios Antonio." ―maldice, pero no puede negar que le gusta._

_La puerta se abre acaparando su atención._

"_¿No ha llegado nadie más?" ―el español pregunta incrédulo entrando a la sala. Inglaterra le contesta en un 'no' con la cabeza y deja la taza en su puesto. Luego alza a mirar al país del mismo color de ojos que los suyos._

"_Antonio."_

_El nombrado le toma atención._

**X**

No suelen hundirse ante las dificultades sino que siguen adelante hasta salir.

"_¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer pareja con un pirata que me hizo la vida imposible?"_

"_¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca? ¡Para mí tampoco es agradable!"_

_Los dos van corriendo en una carrera creada por Kiku, y para colmo les tocó juntos. En ese instante pasa Francia teniendo de pareja a Prusia empujando al británico haciéndolo caer al suelo._

"_¡Keseseseses~! ¡Idiota, no eres nada awesome! ¡Bien hecho Francis!" ―salen corriendo._

"_¡Jajajaja~! ¡De nada! ¡Todo por ganar!" ―grita ganador el francés._

_Mientras, España ríe al ver al inglés tirado con el rostro sucio._

"_¡Idiotas, me las pagaran! ¡Les mandaré una maldición!" ―enseguida se pone de pie limpiándose completamente._

_Y…Antonio y Arthur continúan con la carrera, pero no esperaban que hubiera una trampa agarrando al rubio quedando colgado de un árbol cabeza abajo. El español ríe a carcajadas hasta llorar._

"_¡Cállate! ¡Apuesto que fue ese bastardo del vino!"_

"_¡Jajajajajaja~!"_

"_¡Ayúdame imbécil, no te quedes ahí!"_

_Después de haberlo soltado, pierden más tiempo y sienten que no ganaran. Antonio se desespera y más cuando los dos caen a un hoyo lleno de barro._

"_¡No ganaremos, estamos perdidos! ¡Yo quería ganar esos tomates!"_

"_Shit."_

"_¡Tomates por un año~!"_

"_Shut up! Saldremos de aquí y ganaremos."_

"_¡Pero estamos perdiendo!"_

"_¡¿Te vas a derrotar por una estupidez? ¡¿Dónde mierda está ese Antonio decidido que no le gusta perder?"_

"_A-Arthur…"_

"_Vamos, salgamos de esto. Ganaremos. Tú ganaras los tomates, y yo el ron gratis por un años…más las revistas…eh, revistas comunes."_

**X**

Si pierden los nervios son capaces de tener un genio tan furioso que es mejor estar lejos de su camino.

"_¡Ya di mi opinión! ¡No seré apoyo del wine bastard!"_

"_¡Yo tampoco quiero estar con el ex-vandale! ¡Prefiero estar solo antes que estar con este inglés maloliente!"_

"_¡¿Cómo mierda me llamaste cara de rana?"_

"_¡Inglés maloliente!"_

"_¡Maloliente será tu abuela, francés asqueroso come ranas, caracoles y quien sabe cuántas mierdas más!"_

"_¡Mi comida es una delicia mundial, no como la tuya!"_

"_¡Retráctate!" _

_Arthur se lanza a golpear a Francis. Francis comienza a golpear a Arthur. Los dos se golpean y tratan de tirarse cada uno por la ventana. Antonio como buen amigo del francés intenta detener la pelea. Grave error comete._

_España es lanzado por Inglaterra al interponerse en la discusión._

"_¡Hijo de puta~!"―grita mientras va cayendo._

"_¡No te metas en dónde no te llaman!" ―se asoma por la ventana._

**X**

Les encantan los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y la bebida. De hecho, deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.

_Maldita sea. Inglaterra no pudo aguantarse en tomar y tomar y tomar hasta caer muerto, literalmente. ¡Se lo había prometido! Bien, por su parte también bebe, no hay que negarlo, ¡pero no en ese exceso poniéndose a llorar y a hablar cosas sin sentido! ¡Y para peor cortejando a unas chicas! ¡No tiene celos, claro que no!_

_Respira, respira, respira, respira. Relájate. _

_Ahora no debe salirse de sus casillas, está llevando al individuo, sí, al individuo en su espalda con el aroma a ron, whisky y otras bebidas alcohólicas._

_Estúpido británico._

_Sería mejor dejarlo en la calle y que se lo violen para que aprenda de una vez._

"_A…Antonio~…" ―intenta hablar el inglés._

"_Duérmete."_

"_Qui…quiero hacerlo…"_

"_Acabas de beber como una esponja ¿y quieres hacerlo? Estás demente."_

"_Me-me queda~…satisfacerme…"_

"_Cuando te vayas a dormir, nada de hacerlo."_

"_Uhnnn…hip…" _

**X**

Triunfan en la educación, las artes y la cocina. (?)

_Arthur es educado, es caballero cuando lo tiene que ser. Le gusta el arte. Em… ¿la cocina?_

"_¡¿Ya están listos?" ―grita el castaño desde la sala._

"_¡Más o menos!" ―responde el rubio desde la cocina. Luego sale llevando lo cocinado y…algo quemado para el español._

"… _¿Los hiciste como te dije?" ―le cuesta creer que 'eso' sea parte de su cultura._

"_Sí…pero se quemaron un poco. Creo que el sabor está bien."_

"_Ah…" ―así que…'cree'. Antonio se asusta un poco, pero igual prueba un churro. No pueden quedar tan malos, no es difícil de cocinarlos― "Vamos a ver." _

_Da el primer mordisco y se intoxica. Antonio, de ahora en adelante hará caso a Francis cuando diga que la comida de Arthur es asquerosa._

**X**

Son románticos, cariñosos, pero de una manera práctica, sin rodeos, en este sentido son parejas fieles y considerados.

"_¿Uhm?" ―Antonio mira con curiosidad lo que hace el británico con una joven muchacha, no es que le importara, solo es curiosidad._

_Ríen. Ella se sonroja. Arthur ríe y habla. Y se despiden. Luego se acerca al español._

"_¿Y esa?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Ah" ―balbucea como entendiendo todo―. "¿Por qué no me dices cosas lindas como a ellas?"_

"_Antonio" ―posa una mano en su hombro mientras le sonríe―, "nunca te diría algo lindo ni un millón de años."_

"_Ya lo sabía, pero me conformo con que me sea fiel. Suéltame el hombro."_

"_Púdrete."_

"_Después de ti."_

**X**

Tienen bastante amor propio y tienden a ser posesivos pero si su pareja intenta hacer las paces y comprenderles, hacen un esfuerzo para olvidar su enfado.

_Arthur se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño observando el rostro alegre de Antonio. Bufa._

"_No puedo creerlo." ―dice el rubio._

"_Creerlo. Cocinas mal. Y te lo he dicho un millón de veces."_

"_Shut up. Tú tienes un mal gusto."_

"_Sí…claro. Pero…deja ese tonto enfado. Sé que fui bastante duro con mis palabras contra tus scones, pero deja eso atrás y vayamos a comer a un restaurant. ¿Te parece?"_

"_No."_

"_Después de comer si quieres lo hacemos."_

"_No me convencerás con eso."_

"_Si olvidas el enfado…si quieres puedes convertirme en mujer." _

"_Hecho."_

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd..**

Tauro le puede resultar difícil adaptarse a las nuevas e inusuales ideas de Acuario.

"_¡¿Antonio, que demonios hiciste con mi casa?"_

"_¡La modernicé!"_

"_¡Idiota! ¡La transformaste en un tomate!"_

"_¡Pero es linda! ¡Las casas con formas están de moda!"_

"_¡No me interesa, quiero mi casa de regreso!"_

"_¿La anticuada?"_

"_¡Sí, la anticuada! ¡Espera, mi casa no es anticuada!"_

**X**

Tauro se resiste a los cambios, le gustan las cosas tal como son. Acuario, en cambio, prefiere cambiar al ritmo de los tiempos y estar en sintonía con el mundo que lo rodea.

_El español lo obliga a cambiarse de ropa. La anterior le hace lucir muy anticuado. Espera a que salga de la habitación para verlo más rejuvenecido. _

_Y sale._

"_No me hayo." ―dice Arthur con deje de molestia._

"_¿Qué dices, tío?"_

"_No me gusta, prefiero mi ropa clásica."_

"_¿Esa anticuada?"_

"_No es anticuada, es elegante, no como tú."_

"_Con esa ropa te ves más viejo. Con la que traje te ves más rejuvenecido, incluso puedes tener más conquistas."_

"_No me hacen falta. Con elegancia todo es posible."_

"_¿Te vas a cambiar?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Joder, si con esa te ves de puta madre."_

"_¿De qué?"_

"_Que te ves bien."_

"_Me da igual." ―entra al cuarto, cierra la puerta y se cambia de ropa._

**X**

El lado conservador de Tauro puede chocar con el progresista e impredecible Acuario.

_Los dos de ojos verdes están dando un paseo por el museo._

"_¡Fusosososososos~!" ―y Antonio se encuentra muy animado._

"_Por favor Antonio, compórtate, esto no es un salón de juegos."_

"_¡Mira eso! ¡Que lindo!" ―en realidad, para él todo es lindo corriendo a mirar. Inglaterra da un suspiro agotado, mientras no haga ruidos molestos peores que los de ahora, todo estará bien._

_Se supone que es un museo, cosa que no puede andar por ahí saltando de alegría por los pasillos. Se pregunta cómo mierda lo puede soportar._

_Se desconcentra al oír la maldita voz española. Gira._

"_¡Sí, así es! ¡Se manejar toros, incluso tengo uno de mascota! ¿Quieren paella?" ―es el colmo. ¡Está coqueteando!_

"_¡Antonio, maldito español!"_

**X**

Algunas ideas de Acuario resultan demasiado poco prácticas para Tauro.

_Esto no es práctico para el inglés, para nada. No puede mover los brazos, ni las piernas, con suerte la pelvis. Al principio pensó que era divertido, pero ahora no al no hacer nada. Estar parado, amarrado de manos y pies, totalmente desnudo mientras que Antonio le lame la erección de rodillas. Desde arriba no niega que se ve erótico y con ganas de ahogarlo con su miembro, si tan solo pudiera mover las manos._

_No le agrada la idea del español. Desea moverse. _

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?" ―sonríe para el lado mientras lo masturba con la mano admirándole los jadeos._

"_No me agrada que no pueda agarrarte la cabeza, estúpido."_

"_¿A no?" ―abre la boca y vuelve a meterlo en la cavidad._

"_Ah…no…es…ah…poco práctico…"_

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_

"_¿Cómo lo vas hacer cuando quieras que te lo meta?"_

"_Ah, tienes razón. No pensé en eso."_

"_Okey, ahora desátame."_

**X**

No falta determinación en ninguno de ellos.

"_¡Te digo que no!"_

"_¡Yo te digo que sí!"_

"_¡Que no, joder!"_

"_¡¿Por qué no, bailador de flamenco?"_

"_¡Porque es malo!"_

"_¡Esa es una estupidez, son buenos!"_

"_¡¿Cómo puedes decir que eso es bueno, tío?"_

"_¡No soy tu tío! Ya tomé mi determinación, haré los scones y punto."_

"_¿Sabes qué? No te haré caso cejotas. Haz tus asquerosos scones, y yo me haré curros para la cena."_

"_Perfect."_

"_Bien."_

**X**

Pueden surgir problemas cuando Acuario se vuelva impredecible o quiera estar a solas.

"_¡Suéltame!"_

"_¡Quédate tranquilo, Antonio!" ―Arthur intenta mantenerlo sujetado a sus brazos, pero se mueve demasiado, parece un niño con pataletas._

"_¡¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquilo? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar a solas!"_

"_¡No actúes como un mocoso!"_

"_¡No me entiendes! ¡No sabes por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Déjame solo, idiota!" ―grita con fuerza empujando al rubio a la pared, a este le duele._

"_Tch. Si así lo quieres…" ―frunce el ceño y camina a la salida del cuarto― "No puedo creer que estés llorando por alto tan tonto."_

"_¡Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Vosotros los ingleses sois fríos!"_

"_Veo que esto es más importante que todo lo demás, incluso yo._

"_Vete, déjame solo."_

"_Luego no me critiques cuando estemos en crisis 'matrimonial'." ―se va cerrando la puerta por fuera._

_Antonio se limpia las lágrimas y se sienta en posición fetal en el suelo._

"_Imbécil…no sabes nada…no me entiendes…"―otra vez comienza a llorar, esto es demasiado, no podrá soportarlo más― "Yo…lo críe de pequeño…era todo para mí…" ―ahoga el llanto, pero no puede― "¡Mis huertos de tomates todos podridos! ¡¿Qué tan malo le hice al mundo para tratarme de esta manera? ¡Mis tomatitos todos negros! ¡Sniff! ¡Waaa~!"_

**X**

El ansia de posesión y los celos de Tauro pueden ser demasiado para Acuario.

_Lo agarra de las prendas y sin tener una pisca de cariño y/o suavidad lo lanza a la cama, luego posa rápidamente su cuerpo sobre él, extendiendo las piernas a cada lado, acomodándose al medio para presionar su erección contra erección. Ya la puede sentir dura._

_La piel española es totalmente exquisita para él inglés. Cálida, tibia, caliente. Sus caderas al moverse al ritmo del flamenco lo vuelve loco. Y ese cabello oscuro rebelde algo ondulado le excita más al verlo transpirado. No importa si le reclame, lo hace suyo igual._

"_Ugh~…" ―Antonio aprieta los ojos resistiendo el mordico en el cuello profesado por el rubio. El maldito no puede ser más cariñoso, pero…pero…le gusta que sea así. Lo enciende más._

"_No te quejes." ―susurra cerca del cuello hispano mientras va metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa._

"_Tú me trajiste a la fuerza." ―le mira desafiante buscando la mirada del inglés. Este levanta la cara sin dejar de piñizcarle las tetillas._

"_No voy a dejar que el wine bastard ande agarrándote el trasero, y te andes acostando con él."_

"_No soy tu esposa… ¡Ahh…! Hijo de…uhm~" ―sintió un mordida fuerte en su pequeño pezón. No está herido ni sangra. Por lo menos el británico no lo quiere besar con sangre, tan malo no es…según―. "Te-te recuerdo…que no soy el único con Francis…eh."_

"_No juegues conmigo."_

"_No seas tan posesivo y celoso, y apresúrate en metérmelo."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

El utópico Acuario ayudará a Tauro a descubrir un lado más profundo de su naturaleza y a obtener más satisfacción del sexo.

_Continuación:_

"_Sí…sigue así." _

_Habían quedado en metérselo, pero no es así. Cambiaron de parecer. Antonio se había subido al inglés para recorrerlo a besos y salivas, y sus manos curiosas jugaban en su entrepierna que le pedía que le desabrochase el pantalón de lo apretado que estaba. Urgentemente. La sonrisa del moreno era muy divertida ver y oír los ruegos del rubio. Luego se quitaron la ropa._

"_Se siente…tibio adentro…"_

_Es demasiado abrigador y acogedor allá dentro de la boca del español, deslizando hacia afuera y hacia dentro continuas veces a velocidades cambiantes provocando un lago de gemidos suaves y roncos. Yace de rodillas en el suelo teniendo al rubio sentando en la orilla de la cama mientras le hace el favor placentero. Pero no solo le da placer a él, también a sí mismo al meterse los dedos en su entrada comenzando a dilatarla. _

_Inglaterra lo frena poniéndose de pie. Por lo menos por ahora no tiene la idea de acabar follándole la boca._

_Ordena al castaño afirmarse en la orilla de la cama, arqueando el trasero a la espera de sentirse deliciosamente invadido._

"_Hazlo ya imbécil." ―tiene que insultarle para que se apresure, no puede esperar más. Lo está haciendo desesperar._

_Arthur sonríe soberbio cogiendo su rigidez, acomodando la punta en el orificio, empujando hacia adelante lentamente. Raro que no haya entrado de una sola punzada. ¿Qué habrá comido? ¿Se tomó un vino francés?_

_Sujeta los lados de la espalda española y comienza a embestir, oyendo los gemidos calurosos de sexo del recibidor. _

_Cada aliento que sale de sus bocas evaporan las cuatro paredes del cuarto, mientras que el hispano se agarra de las sabanas sintiendo que lo clavan una y otra por dentro. Maldito inglés, siempre sabiendo cómo hacerle gozar. Le encanta._

"_¿Si-sientes cómo entra…?" ―pregunta sin detenerse. Por cosas de la vida le agrada tener una conversación 'especial' en pleno acto._

"_Más…más adentro…mételo más…ah…ah…ad-adentro…"―gime sin parar. Luego se desconcierta al no sentirlo más en su trasero. Le pidió que lo hiciera más profundo y hace todo lo contrario. O…eso pensó cuando es dado vuelta y recostado sobre la cama. Sus piernas son tomadas hacia arriba y después hacia adelante, donde se posa el británico a seguir con la penetración. _

_Deja caer la cabeza encima del hombro de España, sujetándolo por entremedio de las sabanas y la espalda y ahí es cuando procede a empujar más fuerte y por completo._

"_Ah…está tan adentro…dame más…Arturo…rómpeme el culo…"_

"_¿Qui-quieres que te-te…rompa? ¿Y…cómo lo…ah…haré para ma-mañana?"_

"_¡No tengo idea! ¡Solo sigue follándome!"_

"_¡No me tienes que gritar, bastard!" _

"_¡Yo te grito como quiera! ¡Agh! ¡Eso fue demasiado fuerte!"_

"_¡Lo voy hacer más fuerte si no dejas de gritar!"_

"_¡¿Y si te grito que quiero que me grites para excitarme más?"_

"_¡Hazlo!"_

"_¡Quiero sen-sentir tu leche caliente! ¡Lléname por completo, joder! ¡Ah, ah!"_

"_¿Quieres…sentir mi leche?"_

"_Sí…sí…sí…tienes tu polla tan dura…agh…"_

"_Me encanta tu español al decir esas cosas sucias."_

"_Como…si fuese una gran novedad."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** Hasta yo no me creía que lo estaba escribiendo sobre todo en la boca de Antonio, quedé algo traumada pero lo superé(?). Al fin, gracias al cielo que lo pude terminar. La semana pasada estaba casi listo…y hace unos días atrás quise terminarlo… ¡y se había borrado toda la compatibilidad! Sentí que era el fin del mundo. Por lo menos lo terminé y no quedó tan mal.

Una cosa para que se pesan. No puse a ninguno de los dos decirse "Te amo" ni "Te quiero", personalmente no veo a estos dos diciéndose tal _barbaridad_, me tiraría un tiro en la cabeza si leo eso en algún fic. Antonio como Arthur tienen demasiado orgullo para decírselo, por eso prefiero que lo hagan con hechos, así como tirarse del bungee (xD). Y creo que Antonio preferiría estar muerto antes de decir eso sobre todo si es para Arthur, y viceversa. Me gustan juntos, pero no como una relación linda y cursi, aunque Antonio sea un amor de persona, pero nop. Es más, los veo como amigos-rivales con sexo. Está bien que hay que darle amor a la pareja, pero es muy distiendo a que se digan "Te amo"; repito, no los veo decirse eso ni para el fin del mundo. Mi querida Kira Paradise está conmigo… ¡Perdón por la demora en subirlo! Pero ahí lo tienes.

•Canción cantada por Antonio: "Que viva España"– Manolo Escobar.

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

¡Saludos! ¡Bye, bye!

**¿Review's?**

**;D**


End file.
